The Curious Case of Kagome's Scent
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Sesshoumaru is confused by Kagome's ever shifting scent and sets out to discover how and why she changes it.
1. Bubblegum

This was written for Dokuga_Contest's Cherry on Top Challenge.

What the hell was with her scent?! It was making him nuts!

When he'd combined his group with the hanyou's traveling party, he'd expected some difficulties. Inuyasha, of course, being the biggest. They'd never gotten along, and now that they were forced to be in such close proximity, things only got worse. Inuyasha still wanted to be in charge, even though Sesshoumaru was clearly more suited to lead. Even though they'd never acted like it, they were still pack and the taiyoukai had always been - - and would always be - - his alpha. The half-breed simply refused to accept it and fought him at every turn. Though he would never admit it, Sesshoumaru was actually sort of enjoying being able to prove his dominance over his younger half-brother repeatedly and with witnesses, so it wasn't the annoyance he'd expected.

Next, there were the monk and slayer. He'd known about Miroku's less than gentlemanly tendencies, groping any female that came within range. It was actually mildly amusing, seeing him being punished by Sango every time he touched her inappropriately. Sure, it was somewhat inconvenient when she knocked him unconscious, forcing them to either stop and wait while he recovered or have him carried by the fire cat so they could continue on. The humor he found in it, though secretly of course, outweighed that small issue.

Then there was Rin. She seemed even more energetic and excitable now that she had another child around, but Shippo was there for her to play with so it worked out. They ran themselves ragged, dropping with exhaustion every night. She'd never slept so well. She'd needed a playmate and Jaken didn't really qualify, though he'd tried. The kappa was clearly grateful for the change; she'd been more than he could handle.

Kagome also took the pressure off of them. She'd slipped so easily into the role of mother figure, and before joining with Inuyasha's group, he'd never even considered the idea that Rin sorely needed a strong female influence in her life. However, even if he had recognized the need he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it before. He would never have left her in a human village, trusting others to care for her. She'd been through too much in her young life and he would never risk her being exposed to the abuses she'd suffered before she came to him. She was his, to care and provide for. She was like his own pup and he rather enjoyed the responsibility that came with her presence.

He would have to find a way to keep Kagome in Rin's life once their quest ended. She was so attached to the miko, and Kagome seemed to be just as attached to the little girl, so he doubted she would protest. Sure, Inuyasha might have a thing or two to say, but Kagome didn't have any trouble putting the hanyou in his place so it wouldn't be a problem.

The miko herself, however, was a problem he hadn't anticipated. She had always treated him with the respect one of his status expected and deserved. Kagome mostly avoided him, but when they interacted she was polite, from time to time trying to include him in their conversations or games they played to pass the time at night. She offered him food at every meal and, though he rarely partook, she didn't stop offering. She treated him as a part of their pack and, though she was hesitant to approach him, she occasionally attempted to talk to him one on one, probably in hopes of making him feel more comfortable.

Comfortable was something he most definitely was not. It wasn't her fault that he found her intriguing, no matter how hard he tried to nip that in the bud, and his beast wasn't helping things. She was kind, caring, and loyal; educated far beyond even the upper class men of his time, which astounded him. She knew of things that even he did not and he couldn't help but approach her and engage her in conversation, soaking in her knowledge and learning all he could. That wasn't the problem though.

The problem was her scent. It changed rapidly, and not simply with her emotions like most humans. It shifted drastically from day to day, sometimes even multiple times a day, with no apparent explanation. He wanted, no, needed to know why. If he didn't figure it out soon, he was certain to fall prey to insanity. He couldn't really explain why it mattered so much to him, except that scent was very important to his kind. He not only wanted to understand the changing scents, but he needed to know what those various aromas were hiding.

His beast demanded that he uncover her natural scent. No one demanded anything of him, and usually not even his other half dared, but on this there was no give. His instinctive half literally ached to know, but refused to tell him why it was so important. Typically, he would not have given in, but to be honest, he was curious as well. It was an incredibly powerful desire he couldn't fight against. He would figure this puzzle out. He would know how and why she smelled so different so often and then, somehow, he would discover her natural aroma. Once he did, everything could return to normal and he would be in control once again. He was tired of trying to ignore it, so he was going to figure it out and he was going to start now.

His head whipped to the side as a new aroma caught his sensitive nose. Perfect timing. She'd returned from her home beyond the well and changed her scent again without any obvious cause, right when he'd decided it was time to sniff out the reason. He would go to whatever lengths necessary to satisfy his curiosity. She didn't have a clue what was coming.

Kagome tensed for a moment at the force of the demonic aura approaching her, though she calmed when she realized it was Sesshoumaru. Once he came into sight, however, she tensed again. He looked so serious and determined and she had no idea why he was focused on her. She licked her lips nervously, hoping he was just passing through on his way to maim or murder someone else, but her hopes were dashed as he sat stiffly beside her, where she'd been waiting beside the well.

"Um, hi?" she said nervously, uncertain what he wanted.

"That smell," he said softly, his tone surprising her. "What is it's source?"

"What smell?"

He fought back a sigh. Nothing could be easy, could it?

"It is sweet, unlike anything I have ever smelled before. There is a creamy hint to it, though that is fading quickly."

"Ummm..." Kagome searched her mind quickly, trying to figure out what in the hell he was talking about. "Is this smell coming from me?"

Sesshoumaru studied her intensely for a moment, making her shift under his gaze, before responding. He tried to keep his tone even and empty of all emotion, but found immediately that he'd failed at even that simple task.

"It seems to be focused on your mouth."

Her mouth... Oh, her mouth. Why couldn't he tear his eyes off of her lips? Why couldn't he banish this intense curiosity? She was going to be the death of him, or at the very least the death of his pride.

"My mouth?" Kagome thought for a minute, though it was difficult with the way he was looking at her. Finally it dawned on her. "Oh! My ice cream!" He lifted a brow at her and she continued. "Before I came back I had some ice cream. It's a frozen treat." She shifted her tongue around in her mouth, not noticing the way his gaze intensified at the sight, and pulled a wad of chewed gum from her mouth. "It had bubble gum in it, that must be what you're smelling. Is it bothering you? I can get rid of it."

He couldn't help but notice how she jumped when his hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her and the strange item held between her fingers closer to sniff it. Yes, that was definitely the source of the scent.

"What does it taste like?" He eyed the 'gum' with interest.

"Ugh, you don't want ABC gum!" When he raised a brow at her again, she sighed. "Already been chewed. I don't have any more, but I can bring some back for you next time I go home. It's losing its flavor anyway. That's the problem with the bubble gum they put in ice cream. It goes bland pretty fast."

He loosened his grip on her wrist and she pulled her hand away, popping the gum back into her mouth. Before she had a chance to do what he knew she usually would, what he sorely wanted to for her, and before he could stop himself, Sesshoumaru caught her wrist again and pulled her hand to his lips. He studied her fingertips for a moment before slipping his tongue out to barely slide over the tip of her index finger, and she almost seemed to choke on her breath. Finding that the flavor wasn't offensive, he pulled the digit fully into his mouth, sucking on it while running his tongue repeatedly over the pad of her finger, watching as she made the most interesting face. Once the flavor was completely gone, he did it again, this time with her thumb, laughing internally as she let out a little gasping moan. She certainly was an entertaining creature.

When he let her go, Sesshoumaru looked away dismissively and watched as she rose quickly and scampered off to the safety of the village and her companions, utterly confused by his actions. He sat there for quite a while, savoring the taste in his mouth. He now had another problem.

As if being obsessed with the source of her changing scent wasn't bad enough, now he'd gone and tasted her flesh and it was exquisite. It was completely unexpected and he was overcome by the almost uncontrollable urge to pin her down and taste every inch of her skin, searching out and memorizing every subtle nuance. He'd never before had the desire to taste any female and now he was aching to do just that, and to a human! This was bad. Very, very bad.

His beast snickered in his mind at his obvious distress. He'd suspected, of course, but the way she masked her natural scent with so many others was preventing him from completing his most important task. He'd figure it out though. He would torment his master every chance he got until the taiyoukai gave in and found a way to get a good nose full of her pure, unadulterated, natural scent... and then he would know for sure.


	2. Blueberry Cheesecake

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no profit from this writing.

Nearly a week had passed since what he'd mentally deemed the 'finger-licking incident', and what a week it had been. If only he'd been able to stop himself, to somehow prevent it from happening, but no, he'd failed. His weakness and inability to control even his own body disgusted him to no end. The taste of her haunted him and the desire to strip her bare and give her one hell of a tongue bath grew stronger and stronger by the minute. His beast wasn't helping the situation either, constantly whispering in his mind, reminding him of her unique and very tempting flavor.

Just once. He only wanted to do it once. It would be enough. His eyes would memorize the sight of her bare before him. His ears would never forget the sounds she would make. His tongue... no, his tongue would never lose the taste of her. If he could just do it once, he could, and most definitely would, relive it daily. Hell, probably multiple times a day. He could admit to himself that he was quickly becoming obsessed, but there was one thing he refused to even consider. Sure, if he did it, then he could trace every inch of her flesh with his tongue every single day, but no, that was not an option. Thankfully, his constant mental companion had yet to latch on to that disturbing and forbidden thought, though Sesshoumaru didn't doubt it was coming.

He'd done his best to ignore her since the incident, but he was failing miserably and he knew it. His beast never seemed to shut up, going on and on about her ever changing scent and how important it was to discover her natural one. Still he refused to explain why and it was really beginning to piss the more civilized side off. His will to avoid her had been growing weaker and weaker as time passed and every time her scent shifted, a large portion of his self control crumbled.

While he tried and failed to maintain his distance, both mentally and physically, she was doing much better job. She'd given him a wide berth since he'd orally assaulted her fingers and he found he couldn't blame her. She had no idea what was going on or why he'd done what he'd done, and he sure as hell wasn't planning on explaining it to her. Kagome had all but stopped talking to him. No more innocent conversation starters or invitations to join in their games. She still offered him dinner, but often by proxy, sending Shippo or Rin to do the actual asking instead.

Her avoidance, however understood, was beginning to frustrate him. For some unknown reason he wanted for her to be comfortable in his presence. Unfortunately, comfortable was something she most definitely was not, and he felt almost guilty, an emotion he had never experienced before. He fought tooth and nail, mostly for her own pride but also for his dignity, to not approach her about her changing scent again, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

His nose twitched and his eyes flew open to study the girl sitting on the other side of the campsite. How she'd managed to change her scent so rapidly and so completely he didn't know, but he did know that this time he would find out. He could no longer deny himself or curb the urge. He had to know.

Rising from where he'd been sitting motionless for hours, Sesshoumaru approached the nervous miko, watching as her eyes practically begged for him to be heading anywhere but in her direction. Sadly, he had to disappoint her.

"I wish to speak with you," he said coldly, watching her jump at his voice even though she'd known very well he was there.

"Okay..." she replied, her discomfort clear in her tone.

"Elsewhere."

"Oh..." her voice was quieter now as she nodded and rose. "Alright, I guess."

The taiyoukai walked away from camp, feeling as she followed obediently behind him. Her nervousness flowed like waves around him and he frowned when he noticed a touch of fear as well. Usually he reveled in the scent of fear, but not from her. That was the last thing he wanted to scent on Kagome, besides perhaps pain and other negative emotions. Still, though, the realization that she feared him caused a foreign ache to grow in his chest and he had to force the thought and the scent away as much as possible.

She trailed behind him like the condemned being lead to their execution, and yet she did not complain and did not try to escape. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be proud of her strength and bravery, but that only reminded him of her fear. Feeling that aggravating emotion grow in her, he realized that his youki had risen with his frustration and he was only making things worse. He quickly reeled it in and turned to look her over.

"You should not fear this Sesshoumaru."

Her eyes widened, watching as he turned away again and continued walking as if he hadn't spoken at all. After a moment, she followed, hurrying to catch up.

He was relieved that his words seemed to have calmed her somewhat, and with that thought out of his mind he realized another. He was also relieved that Inuyasha had been away from camp hunting for their dinner when he approached her. The hanyou would never have allowed him to lead his precious miko away, and would have fought him with all he had. In an effort to gain even more privacy, he'd even gone so far as to head in the opposite direction the half-breed had gone.

Never before had Sesshoumaru been glad to avoid a fight. The changes this little woman were inflicting upon him were unwelcome and certainly undesirable, but he couldn't bring himself to blame her. It wasn't her fault he was too weak to control his own beast or to fight against simple curiosity. Still, he was not a happy demon, and once again his youki rose around him with his anger and frustration.

Kagome let out a little gasp as she took in the sight of his aura and paused, not sure she wanted to be following him anymore. To be honest, she hadn't wanted to follow him in the first place, but one didn't say no to Lord Sesshoumaru and live to tell about it. Still, it was getting to be a tad terrifying , and she wondered just how far her faithful hanyou had wandered in search of game and how long it would take for him to rescue her if it became necessary.

Noting the silence behind him in place of her soft footfalls, Sesshoumaru turned, again tamping down his youki, disgusted once more with his ever-weakening self-control. He searched their surroundings with his senses and nodded, deciding they had gone far enough to ensure privacy. The taiyoukai studied her intently for a moment. This wouldn't do. Her apprehension shone in her eyes and he knew it was his fault. He needed to find a way to reassure her, to convince her that the last thing he wanted was to hurt her in any way. Still, that was a task he had no idea how to complete. It wasn't something he had any experience with and he had no idea where to start.

Kagome stood, nervously wringing her hands as she waited. The silence stretching between them was making her insane and she needed it to end. She needed to find out what he wanted so she could get out of there and back to the safety of her friends, away from the utterly confusing and mildly terrifying demon lord.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Was... was there something you wanted?" She watched as his eyes traveled her body from head to toe and a shiver shot down her spine. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he replied.

"Your scent."

Kagome's face fell, her mind practically screaming 'Oh, not again!', but she held her ground. "What about it?"

"It changed from one moment to the next back at camp and I would like to know why."

'Why do you even care?' She kept her thoughts to herself and furrowed her brow. "I don't know. I don't remember doing anything." She paused for a moment before letting out a sigh and asking the fateful question so similar to the one last week. "Where's it coming from?"

Taking her words as an invitation, he leaned in close, savoring her scent as he tried to locate the source of the newest one. Each part of her seemed to smell a bit different. Her hair had one sweet aroma, while her skin had another, but those he was fairly used to by now. The new one, however, was something he'd never experienced. It was like berries, but more, as if it had been mixed with some kind of creamy confection. Finally he honed in on its location and found he was unable to hold back a smirk.

"Your lips."

Kagome let out a little gasp and wracked her brain. She had to figure it out. She didn't know how he would react if she didn't have an answer for him, but she knew she didn't want to find out. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

"My lip gloss!" she said triumphantly, a brilliant smile lighting both her face and her eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart rate increase at what he could only describe as a dazzling display of beauty. He didn't understand his reaction and so he forced it to the back of his mind, deciding to focus on the issue at hand. His eyes focused on her lips, and he had to admit, they were certainly glossy. They shimmered at him almost invitingly.

"What is the purpose of this lip... gloss?" he asked, rolling the foreign words slowly over his tongue.

"Oh, well, it keeps my lips from drying out from the wind and protects them from the sun. It keeps them soft. Plus, it tastes nice," she said, while her tongue slipped out and licked at her bottom lip.

Once again his heart beat faster, the sight of her tongue exciting him in a way he'd never experienced. In his mind, his beast began that annoying whispering, telling him that he needed to see for himself. Sure, they looked soft, but were they really? What exactly did this substance on her lips taste like, and how would it mix with the flavor he'd already experienced? There was only one choice in the matter. He needed to kiss her!

Before she knew what was happening, Sesshoumaru was leaning closer. The miko froze in place, her eyes widening as she realized what was about to happen.

The taiyoukai watched her as he approached, moving slowly, giving her a chance to stop him. It was the only way he would get out of this, as he was completely incapable of stopping himself. It was rather comical, the way her eyes got bigger and bigger, until they suddenly fell closed as his lips touched hers. His followed quickly thereafter, the sensation so overwhelming he couldn't keep them open.

The kiss was soft, slow, and almost innocent, though his reaction to it was anything but. Her lips were indeed supple and sweet and he wished that the moment would never end as he moved his lips gently over hers, almost afraid to break her with too much pressure. Sensing both her need for breath and the fact that her brain seemed on the verge of meltdown, Sesshoumaru reluctantly pulled away, taking in the sight of her.

Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, her hands were fisted in the hem of her shirt, and as her eyes opened they sparkled like the brightest stars in the night sky. She was most certainly confused, but it appeared that she hadn't hated the experience. That, at least, was a relief.

She watched as he licked his lips with a smirk. "What is that flavor?"

"Blueberry cheesecake," she all but stammered.

"Interesting," he replied, reaching out and running the pad of one finger along her lips, collecting the gloss that he'd managed to smear during their kiss. She watched in amazement as he licked his finger

clean. "Very interesting, indeed."


	3. Cinnamon

She was still avoiding him, but it seemed different this time. She wasn't wary anymore, more like embarrassed. Every time she caught his gaze, always by accident, her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and she quickly averted her eyes. He didn't like it, how she insisted on looking anywhere but at him. He wanted her to notice him, to be drawn to him like he was drawn to her. It was the only way he felt would ease his discomfort with his growing desires.

He couldn't stop thinking about her and that kiss. How he wished he had taken it further. His beast was always going on about it in his mind, how he'd wasted an opportunity. He could have teased her mouth open and mapped it with his tongue, memorizing the feel of every bit of her sweet oral cavern. He could have learned just how she tasted, instead of just having a hint from the bubblegum residue on her fingers. Maybe if he had, she would have realized that he was interested in her and not just the variations in her scent.

Yes, he could admit it now. He wanted her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, make passionate love to her, and to possess her in every way possible. No, he didn't want to mate her, he refused to sink that low. That didn't mean he wouldn't do everything just shy of it though. He didn't need a mate anyway, so it wasn't like being with her would prevent him from mating a proper demoness at some point in the future.

Still, he had no idea how to pursue her. If he did anything too overt, Inuyasha would notice and throw a tantrum and the boy would do everything in his power to keep them apart. No, he couldn't just come out and tell her he wanted her. He had to take it slow, draw her in until she desired him enough to go against the hanyou's wishes. Too bad he couldn't find a way to take the first step. He needed to talk to her, to get her comfortable in his presence. But how?

His beast whispered in his mind once again that her scent was the key. Perhaps if he continued on his quest to understand her ever-shifting scent, as well as to discover her natural one, their relationship could develop. Sesshoumaru gave a mental sigh, ignoring as his other half snickered at his frustration.

'Every morning she goes off and returns smelling differently, but it is always the same new scent. Perhaps you should ask her about it? Start a conversation and show interest in her items from the future. She always seems happy to explain to the others about what she has brought back from her time. Maybe she will also be willing to explain them to you.'

He wasn't used to his beast being so logical and helpful, but he had to admit that it was a good idea. Her morning routine had long been a source of confusion for him. It would at least answer one question out of a million. At best, it could be his way in. It might give him the opportunity to talk to her, to establish a friendly relationship that he could nurture into something more. Finally, it was decided.

Waiting throughout the rest of the day and then the whole night was torturous, but he managed to pass the time by reliving that kiss while mentally plotting just how he could make it happen again. Sleeping was impossible. The fact that he was finally going to make a move, even a tiny one, had him far to wired to even consider rest.

He was so relieved when the sun finally started to rise that he allowed a small sigh to pass his lips, knowing that no one was awake to see or hear such an undignified action. Soon... soon she would wake and he would speak to her.

Kagome woke slowly, groaning as bright sunlight shone through her closed lids. She contemplated rolling over and continuing her rest but in the end, she knew she had to get up. If she didn't, Inuyasha would start bitching about his empty stomach and she would never get the chance to complete her morning ritual.

She rose with a yawn and a joint popping stretch, while glancing around only to find that no one was awake yet. "Great, I could have gotten a couple more minutes after all," she muttered. With a sigh, she slipped away to do her business in the bushes before going back to get her supplies.

He was acquainted with her routine well enough to know she would be coming back, so when she returned he approached, making sure to make enough noise that she wouldn't be startled. "Kagome," he spoke softly, mentally running a hand over his face when she jumped. Somehow he still managed to startle her... that or she was still uncomfortable with him speaking to her. He couldn't blame her, the last few times had to have been confusing.

"Yeah?" She looked everywhere but directly at him and his frustration grew.

"I wish to speak with you."

"Again?" She couldn't keep the whine out of her voice and was surprised when a frown flickered across his face. "What is it this time?"

"Come, you were about to go to the stream, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but... didn't you want something?" Kagome wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a sinking feeling this would somehow concern her scent once again. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. The last time hadn't been too horrible. If truth be told, it had been quite nice, except for the fact that it made no sense and confused the hell out of her. Why was he suddenly so focused on her?

"This Sesshoumaru is curious about the items you bring from the future."

"And how they affect my scent, right?"

He couldn't help but smirk. She certainly wasn't stupid, something he greatly appreciated. He gave a slight nod, before extending his arm as if inviting her to start walking. She took the hint and he followed in silence as they approached the stream.

"So what is it you want to know this time?" she asked as she stopped and knelt at the edge of the water. He watched as she splashed the cool liquid on her face, scrubbing away her residual tiredness.

"Every morning when you return from your waking ritual, you have a peculiar scent to you, and this Sesshoumaru would like to know the cause."

"Well, I'm just going to do what I usually do and you can tell me when you smell it then, okay?" When he didn't protest, she proceeded as if he wasn't even there, washing her face once more and scrubbing her hands. Finally, she pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste. As soon as she opened the tube, he was on his knees beside her, pulling the tube from her hands. "You could have asked," she said snidely, not awake enough to realize that she shouldn't talk to Lord Sesshoumaru in such a tone.

He ignored her attitude, mostly because he knew very well that he was being rude, and sniffed at the foreign item. "What is this?"

"Toothpaste. I put it on this brush and use it to clean my teeth."

"Show me," he ordered, returning the tube.

With a sigh, Kagome mentally counted to five before beginning again, this time actually succeeding in putting the paste on her brush. She felt silly, having him watch her while she brushed her teeth, and she did her best not to drool foam, turning her head as far away from him as possible to spit when she was done brushing. She then rinsed her mouth and turned back to him.

"See?"

"What is the purpose of this 'toothpaste'?" he asked her, his eyes never leaving her mouth. Oh how he hoped he could turn this into another opportunity to kiss her.

"It cleans my teeth. I guess demons don't need to do that since you're all so invincible, but if we humans don't take care of our teeth, they will get weak, rot, and break."

"Ah, so that is the source of the vile breath most humans possess."

Kagome wanted to smack him, but instead clutched tightly to her knees. Gods, he was such an ass sometimes!

"People of this time don't know nearly enough about dental hygiene. What are you...?" Kagome couldn't believe he was doing it again. There she was, trying to explain something to him, and he just leans in and kisses her!

Sesshoumaru found himself on cloud nine as their lips met once more. He hadn't meant to do it, but her mouth looked so inviting that he couldn't resist. This time though, he planned to keep his wits about him. He wanted more from this kiss than he'd managed from the last and he intended to get it!

His lips moved over hers and after a moment, Kagome found herself responding. She didn't mean to, really, but it simply felt too good. He was so gentle, so warm, and she wanted it to go on forever. If he was kissing her, than he couldn't piss her off by talking like he so often did. She was caught off guard when he nibbled her lip and she gasped at the new sensation, only to then be introduced to yet another. His tongue swept into her mouth, brushing teasingly against her own, and she decided he could kiss her whenever he wanted if it would always be like this.

He was enjoying it so much, feeling as she participated. She was kissing him back! That was definitely a step further than he'd before. When her mouth opened, he dove in eagerly, ready to taste her, to learn all her secrets, but after a moment he noticed that his tongue was starting to burn. The feeling increased as he traced her teeth, and though he tried to ignore it, it grew more and more painful. Finally he was forced to pull away, leaning down to scoop water into his mouth like a man denied fluids for days.

Kagome watched in shock as he suddenly ripped his lips away from hers and started washing out his mouth like she was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted. "What the hell? You kissed _me_, you know, I didn't ask for it!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized just what she must be thinking, seeing him behave in such a way. Finally the burning in his mouth subsided enough that he could stop rinsing and he turned to her. "What is in that substance you used for teeth cleaning? I have never felt such a thing in my life."

"What... what do you mean?" the miko asked, suddenly concerned, her anger washing away at the confusion clearly shown on his usually expressionless face.

"It burned as though I had just eaten very spicy food."

Kagome instantly paled. "Oh gods, I forgot you have sensitive taste buds! You should never have done that! Are you all right?"

The taiyoukai felt his heart swell at the concern in her voice. She cared about him. Somehow, in some way, she had actually come to care about him! "This Sesshoumaru is fine. What exactly was that?"

She couldn't help but giggle. "Cinnamon. That'll teach you not to just go around kissing girls without warning or permission."

He smirked at her, hearing as her pulse sped up at the sight, and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Not girls, Kagome. Just you, and you are far from a girl. You are a beautiful woman... One who needs to find a new way to cleanse her teeth."

"And if I don't?" she asked playfully.

"Then perhaps eventually I will become accustomed to the burn. Until then, I will just have to suffer."

"Or you could just not kiss me."

His tongue slipped out and traced the shell of her ear, making her gasp. "That, Kagome, is simply not an option."


	4. Raspberry Ripple

It seemed as though she'd gotten the message that he was interested. Of course, if she hadn't he would have had cause for concern because he hadn't been subtle in the least. She was no longer avoiding him, but instead, seemed as if she was seeking him out. She would often approach him when the group had stopped, either for meals or to rest for the night. Kagome would engage him in conversation, sharing more about her life and her time while every now and then asking him questions about himself.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to her. What wasn't easy, however, was keeping his hands and lips off of her. Having her close, hearing her voice, basking in her scent, even if it was from her strange products and not her natural one... it was all getting to be too much. He wanted to touch her so badly, to show affection in the way of his kind. Still, he didn't know how she would react if he suddenly leaned over and started nuzzling her, so he fought to control himself.

They hadn't talked about what happened between them, let alone what kind of relationship they were building to. He didn't know if she was interested in him the way he was her, or if she was simply being the friendly girl she always was. She was still using that horrible toothpaste, and though he hadn't been kidding about getting used to it to be able to continue kissing her, he took it as a sign that she at the very least wasn't ready yet. He hoped she wasn't trying to tell him she didn't see him as a potential suitor. She hadn't outright refused him, so he was stuck grasping for hints that she wanted more. Sadly, he had yet to find any.

They had went back to Edo to rest and to allow Kagome to return to her time in order to replenish supplies. She was planning on leaving in the morning and he was dreading it. Sure, if he wasn't in her presence he wouldn't be forced to constantly fight against his instinct and desire, but he was certain it would be torture to be parted from her. Even though he couldn't touch her, just having her by his side brought him a kind of peace he'd never known. Talking with her was a treat, listening as she willingly shared so much of herself with him. Not hearing her voice for a few days might just kill him, and being stuck with Inuyasha the whole time without her might just cause him to kill the hanyou.

They'd been resting and preparing for the evening meal when the ground began to shake. It was clear it wasn't an earthquake by the loud booming sound that accompanied it, and the way it seemed to be rhythmic, like someone pounding a giant drum. Inuyasha at first wanted to ignore it but, after some yelling and a few 'sits', Kagome had convinced him that it would be a good idea to investigate. Whatever was causing it was too close to the village they used as home base and the miko refused to allow a potential threat to be left unexamined. The children and Jaken were left in the relative safety of Kaede's hut while they set out.

It was difficult to choose a direction to head in, as the sound seemed to come from everywhere, but eventually they decided on one and set off. After a few minutes of walking, the sound and vibrations stopped, but Kagome refused to allow her hanyou friend to turn around. Just because it stopped didn't mean the cause went away.

It occurred so fast. The ogre scooped Kagome up and held her high above their heads before anyone even realized what was happening. Of course, Sesshoumaru immediately blamed himself. He should have noticed the odd scent in the air or the obvious aura of the giant creature, but he had allowed himself to become hypnotized by the swishing of the miko's short green skirt as she walked. The sway of her hips was entrancing and he hadn't been able to drag his eyes away. Even if he had, he probably wouldn't have seen the thing as no one else in the group had noticed either.

The gray tone and bumpy, scaly texture of the ogre's skin, as well as its ability to sit completely motionless, had each and every one of the group members thinking they were merely passing a rocky cliff. Now Kagome was in danger, the large hand of the monster wrapped completely around her body, leaving only her head free. Sesshoumaru was surprised she wasn't screaming and immediately feared that she'd already been crushed. Rage filled him at the thought of the miko being injured or even killed, and he flew past his half brother at such a speed that Inuyasha barely saw him.

Miroku had a handful of sutras and Sango held her Hiraikotsu above her head, preparing to throw. Kirara was already in her battle form, ready if an attack by air was necessary, and Inuyasha had his sword out and was cursing up a storm. They were all stunned into silence as Sesshoumaru's green acid whip flashed through the air, slicing at the ogre, who attempted to knock him away like a fly. The taiyoukai continued to attack, lashing out faster than his enemy could see, causing it to become disoriented.

"Get out of the way, you prick, and I'll hit him with the Windscar!" Inuyasha bellowed in anger. He didn't like the idea of Sesshoumaru being the one to rescue Kagome. That was his job!

"Inuyasha, think!" Miroku scolded. "If you use the Windscar, Kagome could be hurt. We have to find another way."

"Just get me out of here!" Kagome screamed. Her voice sent a flood of relief through Sesshoumaru's system and he regained control, focused completely on getting the woman he desired to safety. He thought quickly while continuing to keep the ogre confused before deciding on a plan of action.

"Inuyasha! When she is clear, use the Windscar," the inuyoukai yelled to his half brother on the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened at his brother's tone; he sounded seriously pissed. He'd never seen Sesshoumaru yell before. He was always calm, but now... something was very different about this situation.

Now wasn't the time to think it over though, so Inuyasha shook it from his mind and hollered his agreement. Everyone on the ground watched as Sesshoumaru pulled his sword and sliced through the giant ogre's wrist, sending the hand wrapped around Kagome quickly towards the ground.

Now, Kagome decided, was the perfect time to start screaming. She was sure to be killed when the disembodied hand hit the ground! She pinched her eyes closed tightly, so she didn't notice when Sesshoumaru landed on what was left of the wrist, slicing through the fingers with surgical accuracy to release her. Once the miko was safe in his arms, the taiyoukai leapt away, signaling for Inuyasha to go.

The sound of the Windscar and the wails of the dying ogre ripped through the air and then it was silent, except for Kagome's terrified screams. Sesshoumaru landed softly on the ground and shifted her so that he could bury his face in her neck.

"This Sesshoumaru would appreciate it if you would stop that now," he purred, losing the battle to control his instincts as he nuzzled her cheek. "You are safe."

The screaming stopped instantly and Kagome opened her eyes, taking in their position. Sesshoumaru was holding her bridal style, having somehow avoided skewering her on his armor. "You... you saved me?"

"Of course I did," he answered, never removing his nose from her hair.

"Gods, I stink!" she growled. "That thing must not have known the meaning of the word 'bath'. Can you... can you put me down?"

He didn't want to. He really, really didn't want to, but Sesshoumaru complied with her request and set her on her feet, stepping back as her friends came running. They checked her over from head to toe for injuries before a shaky miko was hauled onto Inuyasha's back to be carried back to the village. The taiyoukai followed behind, silently cursing his brother's luck for being the one to carry her. How he wished to be the one with his hands wrapped around her thighs.

He walked at a much slower pace, lost in his thoughts. They alternated between self-deprecation for allowing danger to come so close to her, for putting her at risk, and memories of how wonderful it felt to hold her in his arms. It felt so perfect, so right, that it physically hurt to release her. He wanted her in his arms forever; he just hadn't known it until that very moment.

Sesshoumaru shook the thought from his mind. He couldn't mate her, even if he wanted to. He was a cardinal Lord and thus required a proper inu mate, whether he liked it or not. That didn't make him want her any less though. Perhaps he could still be with her and simply not mate her? No, that wouldn't work either because then he would lose her to time as she aged and died, leaving him behind. This would require a great deal of thought and consideration. Could he break tradition and mate her anyway? Would she even have him?

By the time he reached the village, Kagome was leaving Kaede's hut, her yellow bag on her back. She smiled up at him and all the troublesome thoughts fled his mind. She was just so beautiful.

"Thank you... for saving me, I mean." She spoke softly, almost shyly, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"It was the least I could do after not noticing its presence. I should not have allowed danger to come so close to you."

"Don't blame yourself. No one else noticed it either."

"I should have."

"Well, I'm fine, so don't beat yourself up over it. You wanna... Would you walk me to the well?"

"Of course."

They walked together in companionable silence until the breeze shifted and he noticed that her scent had changed. He carefully caught her arm and stopped her, leaning closer to sniff at her hair.

"My scent again? What is it with you and my scent?"

"You no longer smell of ogre," he replied, unwilling to explain his interest.

"Body spray. It's kind of like scented oils only I can spray it on instead of rubbing it in. I couldn't go home stinking like that thing. Mama would have freaked out."

"It is pleasant. Some kind of berries?"

"Raspberries. It's called 'Raspberry Ripple'. Can... can we keep walking? All I want to do is get home and have a long, hot bath."

"Of course," he replied while releasing her.

Once they reached the well, Kagome turned to him once more. "Thanks again." She smiled brightly at him and Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a beat. "I'll be back in a few days. Try not to kill Inuyasha, huh?"

"I make no promises."

"Well, if you promise me that, I'll promise you that I'll buy a new kind of toothpaste." His eyes widened and she laughed. "That got your attention."

"You have a deal," he purred before pulling her into his arms. That was definitely a sign of interest if ever he heard one! She wanted him to kiss her after all, and he had no desire to disappoint her. The taiyoukai leaned down, a thrill running down his spine and she lifted herself onto her toes, meeting him halfway. The kiss was long, slow, and passionate, and he wanted it to last forever. However, he knew she needed to breathe and so he eventually pulled back, pressing soft pecks to the corners of her lips in an attempt to extend the moment.

"Yeah," Kagome said, breathing heavily, "that is definitely worth changing toothpastes. See you soon."

Before he could reply, she'd hopped into the well and crossed over to her time. The taiyoukai sat on the old wooden ledge and allowed himself to once more become lost in his thoughts, only this time they were happy thoughts... very, very happy thoughts.


	5. Mocha

The last few days had been harder than he'd expected, although he certainly hadn't thought it would be easy. Three days without the feel of her aura caressing him, without her sweet voice and angelic laughter, without the sight of her overwhelming beauty; it was pure torture. He even missed her ever changing scent and the frustration and confusion that came with it.

Kagome had said she would be back in a few days, but without a specific day to expect her return the situation seemed never-ending. If he knew when she would be back, there at least would be an end in sight, something to look forward to. Instead it felt like he was stuck in purgatory, with no hint of his release date. He could only hope it was soon, that she would come back and put an end to his misery. The only upside to the whole thing was that Inuyasha had disappeared immediately after her departure and hadn't shown his face since.

Sesshoumaru sat with his back against the wall, watching as Rin and Shippo played with Jaken. He was trying his best to become distracted by their antics, but it wasn't working. He almost wished for a demon to attack; at least then he would have something to take his mind off of her for a while, and an outlet for his frustration.

Around noon, the taiyoukai sent the children and Jaken back to the village for lunch. He, however, refused to leave his vigil by the well. He would be there when she returned, would be the first to see her. He had to be. Otherwise he might just go insane.

'Kagome, what is it about you? How have you managed to attract my interest when no other female has? Why can I not remove you from my thoughts? Why can I not control myself in your presence? Why does your absence hurt so much?'

'There's a simple explanation for all of this,' the beast replied.

'Oh? And do you plan to share this information?'

The beast didn't get a chance to reply before they felt a swell of magic behind them. She was back! In an instant, Sesshoumaru was in the well, his lips pressed to hers in a kiss that held all his frustration and need that had accumulated during her time in the future. She kissed him back with equal fervor, and when he pulled back to allow her breath, his lips continued his assault, leaving a burning trail along her jaw line, behind her ear, and down the pale column of her throat. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the familiar scent while nuzzling against her.

"Now that is the way to greet a girl!" Kagome said with a smile. "You are officially appointed my welcoming committee."

"I see no problem with that. I would happily be the first to greet you upon your return," he purred, never pulling back from his place in the curve of her throat.

"What... What is going on with you, Sesshoumaru?" she asked in confusion. When he didn't respond, she tugged at his hair, pulling his face back so she could look at him. "Why in the world do you want to be kissing me? I don't understand. It seemed... It felt almost desperate."

"I cannot help myself," he replied with complete honesty. "You are too delicious to resist."

Kagome thought over his response for a moment before speaking once more. "Wait, are you telling me that you, Lord of Control, who never shows a hint of emotion on his face, can't control yourself?"

"Exactly. My impeccable control is useless where you are concerned." When she looked skeptical, he allowed his mask to fall, letting her see just the very tip of all the emotions he was feeling for her at that very moment.

Kagome gasped. "Oh, you should do that more often," she declared before pulling his lips back to hers for another kiss.

Shifting his feet in an attempt to get even closer to the miko, Sesshoumaru noticed that the ground felt much squishier than he remembered when he first landed at the bottom of the well. "Would you care to tell me what this Sesshoumaru is standing in?"

The miko laughed. "That was my mocha iced coffee. I was drinking it before you startled the hell out of me by jumping in here and practically attacking me. It's your fault I dropped it."

"Ah, so that accounts for the different taste."

"That's creepy, you know."

Suddenly concerned that he had somehow done something to upset her, Sesshoumaru studied her face closely as he asked, "What, exactly, is creepy?"

"That you can taste whatever I was just eating or drinking every time we kiss. That can't be pleasant."

"I do not mind it in the least."

"But, isn't it weird? I'd think it would make you not want to kiss at all."

"Nothing could make that happen, nothing at all, not even your toothpaste. Did you keep your end of the bargain?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yup. I hope this one is better. There are only a few flavor choices for toothpaste, so I tried to get the least powerful one I could find. Can I assume Inuyasha is still alive?"

"The whelp made it easy on me. He left immediately after you did and has not returned."

Kagome sighed. "I figured as much. He's with Kikyo again."

"That does not upset you?" He had expected anger or pain at the blatant betrayal, but instead she seemed almost indifferent, if a little bit annoyed.

"No, he made it clear a long time ago that he doesn't want me. He's also stupid if he thinks I don't know where he runs off to every night. She's been following us for weeks. I don't think he knows I can sense her. He's always assumed me weak."

"He is a fool," Sesshoumaru whispered before leaning in for another kiss. It felt so good to have her close again, to be able to touch her and, to kiss her.

"You do realize he's going to have a stroke if he finds out about this, whatever this is."

"Stroke?" he asked, curious about the unfamiliar term.

"He's gonna freak out, throw a tantrum, call me every horrible name he can think of while doing his best to injure you as much as possible. You know, the usual Inuyasha behavior."

"He will not disrespect you. I will not allow it. And it is not _if_, but _when_, because I have no intention of hiding my interest in you."

"Oh, gee, this will be fun."

"Indeed."


	6. Orange Blossom

Inuyasha had begun to notice the growing interaction between the miko and the taiyoukai and it was really beginning to get on his nerves. He tried everything he could think of to draw Kagome away from his evil half-brother, but he was failing miserably. No amount of yelling, threatening, or even begging could get her to treat Sesshoumaru the way the hanyou believed he deserved to be treated.

She still spent some of her time during their travels walking alongside Sango and Miroku. The slayer would mostly pump her for information while the monk made comments dripping with thinly veiled innuendo. More often than not, however, Kagome could be found walking with the taiyoukai, sometimes talking and other times just enjoying the companionable silence. They were getting to know each other more and more, every conversation giving insight into who they were and how they got that way.

Inuyasha spent most of his time at the front of the pack, seething with anger and/or pouting. However, much to his disappointment, it had absolutely no effect on Kagome. He still snuck off every night after dinner, the very behavior that gave her the strength to ignore his tactics and continue on doing what she wanted to. She figured he had no right to judge or try to control her actions when she didn't say a word about his repeated and blatant lies. He still acted like she belonged to him, even if he didn't want her, and yet he continued to steal away to see Kikyo every chance he got. His hypocrisy only fueled her defiance.

It was making him nuts again and his beast seemed intent on ensuring he couldn't get his mind off of it. Sesshoumaru had tried to ignore it, not wanting Kagome to think that his only interest in her was her ever-changing scent. It wasn't his only reason for desiring her, after all. There were so many things about her that drew him in. The puzzle of her scent was only a small part of it. Still, his beast was obsessed with understanding the various aromas surrounding her and had not yet given up the quest to experience her natural scent. It wouldn't let it go and Sesshoumaru felt the fight in him weakening. He knew he was going to cave eventually, so he might as well save the energy he would have spent struggling against it and just give in now.

They were sitting side by side under a large shade tree. They had just finished lunch and Kagome was getting in a little studying before they began their seemingly endless trek across Japan once more. At times like these, Sesshoumaru would either sit and think or flip through one of her other textbooks, soaking in the new information. Today had been one of those days that his thoughts were so loud he could not focus on anything else, so he'd just been sitting and staring blankly at the sky.

With a sigh, Kagome closed her book and tossed it aside. "I can't take any more."

Glad that he wouldn't be forced to interrupt her, Sesshoumaru focused on her face. "Kagome, there is something I have been curious about for some time."

"Yeah?" she asked with a yawn. Trying to study had done nothing but make her mind-numbingly bored, which in turn made her tired.

"Your scent..." He saw her frown and mentally scolded his beast for forcing the issue. Deciding the damage was done, he continued. "Your hair always carries a different scent than the rest of you."

"That's from my shampoo," she answered quickly. Why was he so focused on her scent? Was that all she was to him? A bunch of different scents that needed identifying?"

"Sham...poo?"

"Yeah, it's what I use to wash my hair. It's scented, like all my other bath stuff."

"I would like to see how this... shampoo... works."

"You want to watch me wash my hair?" she asked incredulously.

"Purely to satisfy my curiosity of course," he lied. He'd been tempted to drop in on her bath time more than once. "Would that make you too uncomfortable?"

"No..." Kagome answered slowly. What would it hurt? He wanted to see her wash her hair. She didn't have to be naked for that, and even if she was, she'd be covered by water. Besides, Sesshoumaru was an honorable demon. He would never do something inappropriate. She could trust him. "It's okay. I guess, the next time I take a bath, you can come along and I'll show you how it works."

Kagome had regretted agreeing to that ever since the words left her mouth. She hadn't expected to feel so anxious about it, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him she'd changed her mind. Instead, she'd simply been putting off bath time for as long as possible. Usually she tried to bathe at least every other day, though she preferred daily if possible. Now, though, it had been four days - going on five - since she last sunk into a relaxing hot spring and it was beginning to wear on her.

Bath time was her relaxing time and she needed it to keep from sitting Inuyasha to death, something she was becoming increasingly tempted to do. Not only that, but she absolutely stunk. She was filthy, coated in dust and dirt from the road, and her hair was an oily mess. Still, she was putting it off, unsure how in the hell she was going to be able to bathe in Sesshoumaru's presence without losing her mind.

He knew she was stalling, but he wasn't sure why. She had agreed easily enough. Did she regret it? He felt a little guilty for having asked such a thing of her, knowing that it would offend her modest nature, but he refused to allow her to back out. He wanted this far too much to give it up. Once the opportunity to catch even a glimpse of her nude body presented itself, his mind and beast had latched onto it and had given him no peace since that very moment.

He needed to find a way to force her to take a bath without being too obvious. The solution to his problem was so kind as to walk right out in front of them on their path through the forest and he couldn't keep the devious smirk off his face.

Yet another weak demon in pursuit of the jewel shards Kagome carried. It was too easy. You couldn't even call it a battle. Sesshoumaru swept past Inuyasha, for once not to show him up but because he had a plan. That didn't stop the hanyou from cursing up a storm, but the taiyoukai didn't even hear him, far too focused on his goal. The demon's death was unnecessarily violent, but purposely messy, and Sesshoumaru's smirk grew as a shower of blood rained down over the miko's head. Everyone else had been able to avoid it, but not Kagome. She'd been dead center and hadn't had a chance. Now she would have to bathe!

Kagome shrieked in indignation as she shook the nasty red fluid from her hands before running them through her now wet and sticky hair. "That was completely unnecessary!" she yelled at anyone and everyone. "How in the hell did that even happen?!"

Sesshoumaru sauntered over to her, fighting back the genuine smile that wanted to show on his face. "This Sesshoumaru would happily escort you to the nearest spring so that you may cleanse yourself. I am terribly sorry that you were caught in the downpour."

"Yeah," she said snidely, no longer afraid to speak to him in any tone she wanted, "sure you are, and sure you will. You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"What the hell, Wench? Even I know that's stupid. Why would he try and get you dirty, like you weren't dirty enough! Now we have to sit around and wait for you to take a bath, and we all know how long that takes."

"Inuyasha," she growled through tightly clenched teeth, " sit!" The hanyou slammed painfully into the ground and Kagome nodded her approval at his prostration. "Fine," she said while digging out her bathing supplies, rather impressed that he somehow managed to get blood all over her but not a drop on her pack. "Lead the way, but don't think for a second that I don't think you did this on purpose. You just couldn't wait until I took a bath on my own, could you?"

Sesshoumaru pointed in a direction, watching as Kagome stomped away. His long strides allowed him to easily keep pace with her angry, hurried steps. "Did you not desire to bathe anyway?" he asked, carefully monitoring his tone. "It has been several days, more than you usually like to wait."

"And of course you know that. Okay, here's the deal. You can only stay close while I'm washing my hair, not for my whole bath. You have to promise to look away while I undress and get in the spring, and if I catch you peeking, the deal is off. Once I'm done shampooing, you can stay in the area to make sure no one attacks, but not within watching distance. And no pervy comments."

"You confuse this Sesshoumaru with the monk. I would never stain my honor by looking upon you without your permission, and I certainly would not insult you in any way by commenting." A smirk pulled at his lips. "Though I may find it necessary to compliment your beauty."

Kagome's cheeks flushed bright red and she looked at the ground. "I still don't know why you care enough to have to watch me wash my hair."

"I am simply curious about this product of yours and how it works."

"Sure you are," she growled, trying to keep her anger up to cover her nervous embarrassment.

Once she reached the spring, she ordered Sesshoumaru to turn around, and he immediately obeyed. The temptation to peek was great, but the fear of angering her and thus pushing her away from him was greater. He waited anxiously for her permission to turn and when it came, the sight that greeted him was entrancing.

She had already dunked her head under the water, rinsing the worst of the filth and blood from it. Her wet hair clung to her neck and he could clearly see her bare shoulders, as well as the swell of her breasts that bobbed just under the surface. He cursed the cloudy water for blocking his sight, but knew that it did a lot to make her more comfortable. Suddenly the guilt overwhelmed him. She wasn't comfortable with this and here he was, forcing her to be nude in his presence! What kind of man was he?!

Kagome distracted him from his sudden outrage at his own behavior. "Okay, here it is." She held up a bottle and then snapped the lid open. Immediately he could smell the same sweet aroma that her hair always carried, only much stronger. He took the offered bottle and sniffed it before reading the characters printed on it.

"Orange blossom," he said softly. "It suits you."

"Give it back and I'll show you how it works." He immediately returned the bottle and watched as she squeezed some into the palm of her hand before closing it and setting it aside. She smeared the thick looking stuff onto her hair, moving it around until her head was covered with a white lather. "See? Put it on, rub it in, and then rinse it off. Easy."

"Can... May I?" he asked hesitantly, sitting right behind her head.

She turned to glance at him in confusion before nodding and turning back around. "I guess, if you want to. Just try not to slice off all my hair with those claws of yours, huh?"

An uncharacteristic smile showed on his face for a moment, though she couldn't see it, and he burrowed his hands into her foamy locks. He'd never really touched her hair before, besides a few times during a passionate lip lock when he was clearly focused elsewhere, and he was surprised by how soft and thick it was. He took it upon himself to massage her scalp while continuing to wash her hair and was thrilled by the soft moans she released for him. After several minutes, she pulled away and he found that he was very disappointed that it was over.

"Now I rinse," Kagome said, her tone somewhat distracted. She'd had no idea it would feel so good to have the all powerful demon lord washing her hair, but it was. It was incredible and she had wanted it to last forever.

He watched as she slipped under the water, her hands moving through her hair while bubbles rose to the surface. When she came up again, he was prepared to leave her as agreed, but then she grabbed another bottle he hadn't noticed before that looked very much like the first.

"What is that?" he asked quietly and much more calmly than he felt. The sounds she'd made, had gone straight to a certain part of his body, waking an even stronger desire for her. There she was, naked and right in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing about it. This was more torturous than even her absence had been.

"Conditioner. You use it after the shampoo to keep your hair soft and healthy. It's also great at getting rid of tangles."

"Could I?"

Kagome smiled brightly. Oh yes, he was more than welcome to bury his fingers in her hair again. Hell, he could do it any time! "Sure, I guess." It was difficult not to sound excited, but she did her best. The miko turned slightly and squeezed the appropriate amount into his hand before giving him her back once more. She fought to keep from moaning as he once again massaged her scalp in the most heavenly of ways, but she couldn't win. The sounds escaped her without permission as she slipped into a very relaxed state.

He noticed that this one didn't lather like the first, but it didn't matter. He was enjoying himself and it was obvious that she was as well. He was committing to memory every little sound she made, just in case he never got the opportunity to hear them again, all the while fighting to keep himself from slipping into the spring beside her and seducing her into giving him far more than she'd intended. He didn't doubt his capabilities and was sure it could be done. He just didn't know how she would feel about him afterwards. The possibility that she may hate him for taking advantage of her wasn't worth the risk. No, he would have to wait and slowly work his way up to it, so that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She seemed content to let it go on forever and he had no intention of stopping, but finally, after more than five minutes, Kagome interrupted his motions and rinsed. While she was under water, she mentally scolded herself for allowing it to go on for so long. He probably thought that it was supposed to take that amount of time and had no idea she'd been taking advantage of him because it felt good. She'd practically melted right into the spring! Still, she couldn't regret it. She'd never been so relaxed in all her life.

By the time she reached the surface, he was gone, though she could still feel him a short distance away. He had abided by her rules, but she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Maybe he'd want to do this again? She could only hope.


	7. Peach

Over the last few weeks they had grown closer and closer, much to Inuyasha's dismay. No matter how loudly or how often he complained, Kagome paid him no attention whatsoever. The hanyou's mouth was getting him into trouble though. Not only did the miko 'sit' him when he pushed her too far, but Sesshoumaru put his half-brother in his place on a daily basis now. It wasn't for the usual reasons, proving his alpha status and dominance, or because of disagreements over strategy, but because Inuyasha didn't know how to watch his mouth. Each time an insult of any kind wasdirected towards Kagome, he quickly found himself in a great deal of pain.

Sesshoumaru would allow no one to speak ill of the woman he desired, and he protected her as if she were his most prized possession, which she was... kind of. She was the most important person in his life, but sadly she wasn't his, at least not yet. She would be though, and soon too, because he didn't know how much longer he could restrain the nearly uncontrollable desire to have her.

They had yet to really talk about their budding relationship, they hadn't even put a label on it. Instead they seemed to simply skirt around it. He still couldn't keep his lips off of her, but he was courteous enough to only kiss her in private. He knew she wasn't comfortable having an audience, and he respected that. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hands off of her though. He wanted to be touching her at all times, but he resigned himself to only putting a hand on her back as they walked, as if to keep her steady. The touch wasn't for her benefit, however, but his.

The taiyoukai had begun to wonder recently why Kagome didn't attempt to discuss what was growing between them. Didn't women usually wish to talk about their relationships? Didn't she want to know where exactly they stood, where things were going? Did she not wonder at all? He knew _he_ certainly did. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his mind as to where he hoped they would end up. It had taken a lot of thought, but eventually he had decided that he would not lose her, to time or to anyone else. She would be his. He would make her his mate at the earliest opportunity. He could only pray that she would agree, once he worked up the courage to ask her.

For now she seemed to be content with stolen kisses and hesitant touches, but things were moving so slowly he thought he might die of the frustration that was building inside him every single day. He needed more, but would she give it to him? He knew she no longer held any romantic feelings for Inuyasha and she had never shown any interest in another male. She seemed to like him well enough. They certainly would qualify at the very least as close friends, but was that all she wanted from him? However, friends, no matter how close, didn't kiss like they did. They didn't have a fire of sexual tension burning so powerfully between them that it risked destroying his sanity. No, they were something more than friends... but what?

The thoughts circling his mind were making him crazy, and so he decided to attempt to focus outward if at all possible. He looked up just in time to feel as if his eyes were about to bulge out of his head at the sight of her. Kagome was sitting atop her sleeping bag, having just returned from her evening bath. Oh how he wished he could have accompanied her. He had quite enjoyed washing her hair and it had certainly seemed like she had as well. And yet, she had not invited him to join her again, a fact that had him wondering if maybe he had done something wrong so that she was still uncomfortable in his presence. He'd followed her rules to the letter, despite how badly he'd wanted to peek. He had proved himself trustworthy, had he not?

What she was doing... it was something he had never seen her do before and it was definitely something he would like to help her with. He rose slowly, trying to contain his excitement, and approached her. Sesshoumaru sat at her side, only to be welcomed by a brilliant smile.

"The scent again?" she asked playfully.

He took a sniff, only then realizing that he hadn't even noticed the change in her scent. He'd been far too focused on the visual stimulant she presented. Still, now that she brought it up, it was an entirely new scent he had never experience from her before. He simply nodded, unsure that his mouth would cooperate if he tried to speak. Hell, he might have even drooled. He doubted she would have appreciated that.

"It's lotion. I put it on my skin after every bath because the spring water can be really harsh and dry it out. The lotion keeps my skin nice and soft and smooth. Dry skin can get itchy and annoying and I have enough annoyances," she said while chancing a glance at Inuyasha, who was scowling at their interaction.

"I have never seen you do so, and this scent is new." He sucked up his nervousness and managed to speak like the civilized, educated being he was, though it was difficult with his beast howling demands in his mind.

"I usually do it at the spring," she replied calmly. In her mind she was doing a happy little cheer. She'd managed to get his attention alright, just like she'd hoped. New item from the future, new scent, and maybe a reason for Sesshoumaru to decide he needed to touch her some more. Fingers crossed! "And the scent is different because I had to grab a bottle of Mama's. Mine has been disappearing somehow and I didn't have time to go buy more. This one's peach scented. The one I usually put on is the same scent as my body wash." It was the truth. Somehow her lotion had been disappearing at a much higher rate than usual, and she'd actually lost a whole bottle altogether with no hint as to who may have snagged it.

"May I?" he asked carefully, allowing her to see his true emotions in his eyes, at least some of them. He held back the incredibly horny and painfully aroused part, worried about scaring her if she saw the intensity of his desire for her.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kagome nodded and handed him the bottle. "You only use a little bit at a time and rub it in before getting more. You have to make sure you don't miss any spots too."

She needn't worry, he wasn't about to miss a single spot. She looked so enticing in her short shorts and tiny top, with so much of her skin peeking out at him awaiting his touch.

Kagome was surprised when he started with her foot. She'd been certain he would have rushed to touch somewhere a little more suggestive, but then Sesshoumaru never left anything half done. He was thorough in everything he set out to do, and she couldn't help but moan as he massaged her aching feet in an incredibly expert manner.

"How do you know how to do that?" she asked softly, having already lain back to fully enjoy his attentions.

"I am merely paying attention to what seems to be pleasing you," he purred. That was his little passive-aggressive way of telling her he could please her in so many other, more intimate ways. All she had to do was give him the opportunity.

"Well, you're doing a damn good job," she sighed.

Once he'd thoroughly rubbed both feet, he slowly began his way up one leg, his hands moving higher and higher. Finally Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the hell are you letting him touch you like that, bitch? And you're lying back moaning like a whore! No one needs to see this shit. If you're gonna spread your legs for him, you could at least take it somewhere else. I should have known better than to think you were innocent."

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed, using her foot to keep Sesshoumaru from rising to eviscerate his brother. "It's not like we're having sex right here in the middle of camp. He's just curious about my lotion. You need to mind your own business. It would be a good idea for you to shut your mouth and walk away if you don't want to find yourself so deep underground, you'll be digging yourself out for a week."

"What, wench, don't like hearing the truth? I knew you were never as honorable as Kikyo. She would never whore around with whatever demon decided to give her a second look."

"Sit!" she yelled, this time moving her foot a little higher up Sesshoumaru's thigh in an effort to keep him focused on what he was doing with her and not the half-breed he wanted to murder.

A thought struck the taiyoukai then. "The lotion you are missing, it was the same scent as the product you use to wash your body?"

"Uh-huh," she murmured, ignoring the cursing hanyou trying to pry himself off the ground.

"I believe I know where it has been going." At that, Inuyasha fell conspicuously silent.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, glancing at a now nervous looking hanyou.

"The whelp has held that scent on his body recently. I had assumed you had given him something to wash himself with."

"No, I didn't give him anything. Inuyasha, you stole my lotion? For what?"

Before the hanyou could answer, Sesshoumaru continued. "He is not the only one to carry that scent. The clay priestess has also smelled of it."

"Oh, nice, Inuyasha. You stole my lotion and gave it to Kikyo? What the hell could she want with it? It's not like it will make her skin softer."

The taiyoukai, who had paused in his actions because he wanted to be able to focus fully on touching her spoke again. "The intensity of the scent on specific areas of their body is very telling."

At that Inuyasha turned a brilliant shade of red. "Don't you dare, you bastard," he hissed low enough that Kagome couldn't hear, only to watch as Sesshoumaru leaned closer to Kagome and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in shock before shaking her head roughly as if trying to dislodge a disturbing mental image.

"Go away, Inuyasha. I can't believe you stole from me so that you could do... that... with her! She's not even alive! You have absolutely no right to be questioning my actions after what you've done!"

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch. I'm in charge around here."

"Like hell you are, Inuyasha," Sango growled, having risen and approached them as their discussion grew heated. She wasn't going to allow the hanyou to ruin whatever was happening between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Her friend deserved a man who would care for her - only her - not the cheating jerk Inuyasha was.

Miroku stood beside her, shaking his head, having easily determined, thanks to his hentai mind, just what Inuyasha had been doing with Kagome's lotion. "You should go, Inuyasha. You have no say in what Kagome does or does not do. You have no claim on her and your behavior proves such."

Inuyasha sputtered for a few moments before turning around with a 'K'eh' and running off. He knew he wasn't going to win, not with his entire pack turned against him. It didn't matter anyway. Kagome could whore herself around all she wanted, she would be the one crawling back to him once Sesshoumaru got what he wanted and turned her away. He could wait.

Miroku grinned his pervert grin before wrapping his arm around Sango's shoulder. "Come, Sango dear. Let's take the children for a walk and leave these two alone for a while." The slayer nodded and they quickly gathered Shippo and Rin, dragging Jaken along with them, and leaving behind a very smug looking inu demon and a brightly blushing miko.

Once they were alone, Sesshoumaru picked up where he had left off, rubbing lotion into her long, luscious legs, running his hands as high as he dared. He didn't want to scare her off or push her away by moving too quickly, but touching her was heaven and he never wanted to stop. Finally he ripped his hands away from her legs and continued with her arms, shoulders, and what he could reach of her back. He was pleasantly surprised when she allowed him to lotion her upper chest as well, and his hands shook as he brushed against the tops of her breasts before leaning in to kiss her.

"I quite enjoyed this," he murmured in her ear.

Kagome shifted to lean back against him and smiled. "You're not the only one."


	8. Strawberry

Several days had passed and Inuyasha had yet to return. It hadn't slowed them down though, and the rest of the pack was continuing on with their shard hunt as if nothing had changed. Sesshoumaru had become very open with his affections now that the hanyou was gone. He had only been holding back because Kagome seemed uncomfortable with the thought of Inuyasha finding out, but now the boy clearly knew there was something going on between them, so there was no reason to hide.

Sango was absolutely thrilled for her friend. Kagome deserved to have someone see her for who she really was, instead of just as Kikyo's reincarnation and it was obvious Sesshoumaru cared for her a great deal. Sure, it was surprising that the demon Lord had fallen for a human miko, but not completely unbelievable. Kagome was good for him; they seemed to communicate well and their differences balanced each other out.

The change in Sesshoumaru's behavior, and his obvious affection for Kagome, had only served to give Miroku ammunition for his perverted thoughts. He often made suggestive comments, but everyone had more or less learned to ignore the monk, who was secretly saddened by the fact that Sango no longer punished him as often as she once did. What could he say? He liked strong women.

The group had chosen their campsite for the night and Kagome was grinning from ear to ear. There was a hot spring nearby! She'd had to make due bathing in cold water sources over the last few days and the naturally heated water would be greatly appreciated. The miko gathered her things and was just about to leave when Sesshoumaru caught her hand. A gentle tug later and her back was pressed to his armor free chest, his arm winding around her waist.

"Leaving so soon?" he murmured in her ear.

Kagome was fighting not to melt into his embrace, but it was difficult. The hard planes of his chest pressed against her sent a rush of naughty thoughts through her mind, and he wasn't helping things by whispering in her ear. His breath brushing across her throat sent a shiver down her spine and when his hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, his claws trailing teasingly over her abdomen, she couldn't help the small moan that escaped.

"I need a bath," she replied, her tone revealing just how much she was enjoying their position and his touch.

"About that body wash of yours," he purred before letting his tongue slip out to trace the shell of her ear.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask about that," she said, trying to pull herself together, though he wasn't making it easy. "I take it you want to see how it works, like with the shampoo?"

"If it would not make you uncomfortable..." At the thought that he would once more be accompanying her to the spring, all of the blood in his body rushed south. Maybe he could finally get some relief from all the frustration that had been building up inside him. She certainly seemed more comfortable with him touching her, but he didn't know just how far she would be willing to go. It couldn't hurt to try, but he cared too much about her to want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. If she said no, he would stop; no matter how much the rejection would pain him.

"It's fine, so long as you can behave yourself."

Unable to stop himself, Sesshoumaru thrust his hips against her ass, making sure she could feel just how aroused he was. "That is a very difficult request, Kagome, as you are more tempting than you know."

"Well, if you can't be a good puppy then you can't come," she said teasingly while pushing back against him, giggling when he groaned in her ear.

"Puppy?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I think it's only fair that I get to pick a pet name for you. If I want to call you puppy, I will."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Then what do I get to call you?"

"I'll let you know," she replied playfully. "So, can you be a good puppy or not?"

"I shall do my best."

"Fine, then you can tag along, but same rules as last time. No peeking."

"And touching?" His voice was husky with his arousal and Kagome moaned softly.

"We'll see."

He released her and had to bite back a groan as she walked away, her hips swinging a bit more than usual. She was the most erotic creature he'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on, and she was still so innocent. She had no idea what she could do to him with just a look. Seeing she was getting further away, he took advantage of his long stride and caught up, walking beside her the rest of the way to the spring.

Once they arrived, he turned his back to her, listening intently as she removed her clothing piece by piece. After she'd slipped into the water and arranged herself, she called out to him. He walked to stand beside where she sat on a natural ledge, and again he cursed the cloudy water for hiding her body from him. There were very few things he desired more than to see her completely nude. She'd piled her hair atop her head in a messy bun, exposing the slim, pale column of her throat, and his instincts screamed at him to trail his fangs over her pulse in a test of trust. He could so easily tear her throat out, but he knew that she would show no fear. Kagome felt safe with him and trusted him with her very life, the fact of which swelled his pride to an all time high.

"Okay," she said while twisting to grab her supplies. "I use this thing," she held up a foreign looking item. "It's called a pouf. You get it wet and then put the body wash on it. Squish it around a few times to work up some lather, and then you wash with it. Easy." The scent of strawberries filled the air as she demonstrated.

He watched her intently as she began to run the 'pouf' as she'd called it over her left arm. "May I?" Sesshoumaru asked while sitting down directly behind her.

"I guess." Kagome handed him the pouf and held out her arm for him, fighting down the urge to hide her entire body under the water. She wasn't sure about this. She wanted his touch, craved it even, but she'd never done anything like this before and she had an inkling of where it might lead.

His hand was shaking as he reached towards her and he mentally chastised himself for being so weak that he could not hide his own nervousness. At least she was just as nervous, though probably for different reasons. He worked on her left arm, mimicking the motions she had used, while his thoughts and the voice of his beast swirled in his mind. He was so close. She was naked and allowing him to touch her. He needed to make a move or he would regret it for the rest of his life. Even if she shot him down, at least she would know just how badly he desired her.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?" The taiyoukai snapped to attention, halting his movements. "Where was your head at?" Kagome asked, concerned. "I called your name a couple of times, but you didn't seem to hear me."

"I was merely thinking. Is there something wrong?" He was glad she wasn't looking at him because he'd never been so embarrassed as he was at that moment. She'd caught him so stuck in his own mind that he hadn't even heard her speak, when he should have been completely focused on her. He hoped she wasn't offended, that she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well, you might want to move to my other arm now." She held up her left arm, showing him the bright red skin resulting from his repetitive washing.

His eyes widened in shock. He'd actually managed to hurt her because his body was on autopilot while his mind was occupied. "I am so sorry," he murmured softly, wracked with guilt. "Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled brightly at him. "Relax, I'm fine, puppy. My arm is just very clean." She held up her right arm and he quickly returned to his task, this time staying as focused as possible. Once he'd finished, the miko surprised him by standing up, exposing her back to him.

Sesshoumaru studied the newly revealed expanse of her pale flesh, and again the urge to lick every inch of her body swelled to the surface. The water reached just below her lower back, and from his angle it appeared to come a few inches below her navel, dangerously close to revealing all of her secrets to him. He couldn't see her breasts, though he knew if he leaned just slightly to one side he would be granted a perfect profile.

When he hadn't moved for over a minute, Kagome smiled at the thought that she'd struck him dumb with such a simple action. "Sesshoumaru? Are you going to wash my back?"

"Of course," he replied, trying to sound normal, but failing. The temptation was killing him! He ran the pouf over her back for a few moments before giving in. He dropped the pouf to the ground beside him and laid his bare hands on her shoulders. When she jumped, he immediately worried he had upset her, but when she didn't tell him to stop, he took it as a good sign.

Thinking of the beautiful sounds she made for him when he massaged her while applying lotion, Sesshoumaru decided to go the same route. Even if it went no further than this tooday, perhaps if she enjoyed it, he would be given another opportunity. He rubbed her shoulders and massaged the muscles of her back, all the while reveling in the feel of her body under his hands. She was moaning for him again and he knew he had a real smile on his face, but didn't care to try and hide it. He was having a wonderful time, and besides, there wasn't anyone around to see such a lapse in his usually stoic demeanor.

His hands slipped around the curve of her waist, running smoothly over her abdomen, pausing when she gasped and tensed. She quickly relaxed and he continued, washing her belly while being extremely careful not to allow his hands to wander too low. Then he moved higher, deciding to be bold in hopes that she would not stop him. His fingers brushed the bottoms of her perky breasts and Kagome moaned louder.

Sesshoumaru leaned closer, placing his lips beside her ear before whispering, "You have no idea how badly I want you."

Kagome's voice was breathy when she answered, the sound making his cock lurch in his pants., "I think I might."

"You are so beautiful, so perfect, so incredibly tempting." He slid his hands around the outsides of her breasts to wash her upper chest, smirking as she whimpered. Even if she didn't know exactly what it was she wanted, her body was aching for his touch. Her breasts begged for him to cup them, to tease her nipples until she was ready to beg for more, just as her innocent provocarions left him ready to beg for the relief only she could give.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, groaning as his hands slipped past her breasts again to lightly touch her abdomen before coming to rest on the curve of her hips.

"Kagome, just say the word and I will give you everything you need."

"Sesshoumaru... I... I can't. I'm not going to sleep with you." Guilt flooded her as she felt him tense at her words, though he didn't remove his hands from her body.

"You do not find this Sesshoumaru attractive." The taiyoukai said it as a declaration, but meant it as a question. He'd been so certain she wanted him too! Did she feel nothing for him at all?

"What? No! Of course I find you attractive; I'd have to be blind and stupid not to. I want to be with you, believe me, I do. No, Sesshoumaru, I just... I can't sleep with you just because you want me _now_. I can't do this once or a few times, until you've had your fill. I need... When I sleep with a man, I want it to be with one who is committed to being with me for a long time. I can't just have casual sex. I need more."

"And if this Sesshoumaru were to tell you I desire more?" Now he was beyond confused. Did she really have no idea how much he cared about her? She thought that he only desired her for her body, as a bed warmer, until something better came along? Nothing could have been further from the truth.

"Do you?" The hope in her voice sent his heart racing.

"I do. I wish to take you as my mate, Kagome. There is nothing casual about my feelings for you."

Kagome shifted so that she could see his face as he spoke. "Really? But why? Why me?" She sounded so confused. Did she really value herself so little that she couldn't understand why he would want her?

"I want you for many reasons. Inu can identify their true mate, the one they are destined for, by scent alone. My beast has thought for quite some time that you are the one, though since I have never experienced your natural scent, untainted by the products you use, I had to take other factors into consideration. I chose you not only because of your scent, which my beast and I agree is the right one based on hints I have scented, but also for your personality, your loyalty, your strength, your beauty; everything that makes you Kagome."

She was silent for a long moment before speaking. "But, if you've never smelled my natural scent, how can you be sure? What would happen if we mated and then you smell it and realize it's not the right one? Or if someday you come across another woman who _does_ have the right scent? Mating can't be undone, which means you'd be stuck with me." Kagome sounded so sad that it made his heart ache for her.

"That will not happen, Kagome. You are the one I want. I have made my choice and I am confident that it is the correct one. I promise you, I would never desire another woman."

"I... I don't know. I can't... I need to think about this."

Sesshoumaru removed his hands from her hips, leaning in close to her ear once again. "As you wish, but know this: I have made my decision and I will not change my mind. You are the woman I want and I will accept no other."

"Please, just let me think."

The taiyoukai nodded and rose, heading into the trees. "I will not be far," he said before disappearing.

Once she was sure he was really gone, Kagome allowed her tears to fall. He actually wanted her! And not because of who her soul used to be, but because of who she _was_. It was so hard to deny him, but she refused to be the reason for his misery. She loved him and she wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. She could not mate him knowing that at some point he would find another woman, the right woman, and not be able to be with her because he would be stuck. Then he would grow to resent her for keeping him from true happiness. No, she just couldn't risk it.


	9. Peanut Butter Cup

"So, you told him 'No' because he didn't choose you based solely on your scent?" Sango asked, confusion clear in her voice. "I would think you would be more comfortable because he picked you for who you are and not just how you smell, especially since Inuyasha clearly only cares about how you look. We all know how you feel about that."

"I know it doesn't make any sense, Sango," Kagome replied before popping a slightly melted mini peanut butter cup into her mouth. She grabbed another to unwrap before handing the bag to her friend, who took a few as well. The miko was in grave need of comfort food and this was her only option. She usually saved them for when she was on her period, but this situation was just as emotionally frustrating.

"Well, what's the problem then? I don't understand."

"It's just... If he hasn't smelled my natural scent, then he can't be sure I'm really the one he's meant to mate. What if we mated and then he caught a whiff of it and realized I'm not the one after all? Or what if he finds another woman sometime in the future and she's the one? He would be stuck with me, unable to be with the one who would truly make him happy. He would resent me, maybe even hate me, for holding him back. I can't do that to him."

"Kagome, from what you said, he sounds pretty damn sure. Why are you so certain you aren't his true mate? He could be right, you know."

"I can't be, Sango. His true mate should be inu, someone on his level. I'm not nearly good enough for him. Besides, I'm not even from this time. Why would the Gods make his true mate someone that won't even exist for another five hundred years?"

"But you do exist, Kagome. You're here right now. Did you ever think that maybe that's why you're here in this time? Maybe the Gods intended for you to be pulled through the well, so you could be with him. And why in the world don't you think you're good enough? You're beautiful, strong, smart... so many things. You need to stop looking at yourself through Inuyasha's eyes. He's just a big jerk who couldn't say something nice about someone to save his life, even if he knows it to be true."

"I don't... I don't think so, Sango. I can't be the girl for him; it just doesn't make sense. I don't know why he's attracted to me in the first place. He's supposed to hate humans, not want to mate one!"

"That, my friend, is the power of love. It doesn't matter to him what you are, only who you are."

"He doesn't love me," Kagome replied, sadness obvious in her voice.

"How do you know that? Just because he didn't say it? Think about it, Kagome. He told you he wanted you, that he wanted to mate you, and you told him no, that you couldn't be the right girl. Not really the best situation for him to declare his undying love; and I think he does love you."

"You do? Why?"

"Because of the way he looks at you. Because he wants you so badly he's willing to ignore tradition to make you his."

Kagome sighed. "He might think he loves me, but he won't forever."

"No, Kagome. You're wrong."

"It doesn't matter. I refuse to risk his happiness in the future for my happiness now. If we mated, one day he's going to regret it."

"You love him, don't you?" Sango asked.

"I do. That's why I can't let him make this mistake."

"Okay, look at it this way. What if you are his true mate? What if the Gods intended for you to be together? If you tell him no, then you will be keeping him from being happy, from feeling complete. You could be hurting him by rejecting him -and yourself too - just because you're not sure. Why can't you trust his judgment? I think he would know if this is what he really wants or not. You need to know for sure, and I think you know what you have to do."

"Yeah," Kagome whispered. "Tell him 'No'."

"What?" Sango practically yelled. "Are you stupid? Haven't you heard a thing I've been saying? You can't just tell him 'No'. Then you'll never know if you were meant to be together or not. You could be ruining both of your lives, and for what? Because you're scared?"

Kagome was shocked by the anger in her friend's tone. Sango had never yelled at her like that before, not even when she was hopelessly hung up on Inuyasha. "Well, what then? What am I supposed to do?"

"It's simple, really. You just need to let him smell your natural scent. Then he'll know for sure and so will you. You can make an informed decision instead of leaving yourself wondering."

"But he said he isn't going to change his mind, that he wants me and only me no matter what. What if he lies to me and tells me my scent is right, just so he'll get his way?"

The slayer shook her head. "He wouldn't lie to you, especially not about something so important. You can't start a mating on lies, and he's too honorable to try to trick you into agreeing to it."

"So you think I should just... test it?"

"Exactly."

"Do you think that I could...?"

Sango smiled. "Yeah, Kirara will take you to the well. Not yet though. There's a miko trick I remembered a while ago and I've been meaning to see if you can do it. It might come in handy."

Kagome looked warily at the devious expression on her best friend's face. This should be interesting.


	10. Vanilla

Sesshoumaru was angry. No, scratch that. He was livid. He'd bared his heart and soul to her, basically asked her to be his mate, and not only did she reject him but then she ran away! Why? He would have given her the time she asked for to think. He wouldn't have tried to influence her decision. Okay, maybe that was a lie, but she didn't have to disappear on him!

Being without her was torture, sort of like it had been the last time, but now it was worse. He knew that he was the reason she was gone and he had no idea when she would come back or what would happen when she did. He couldn't understand why this was so difficult for her. He told her he'd chosen her and he wanted her as his mate when she'd said she wanted someone willing to commit. Mating was the biggest, most serious form of commitment there was!

What was wrong with him that she couldn't say yes? Did she not have feelings for him as he did for her? Could she not imagine spending her life with him? That was all he'd been doing for weeks now, picturing their life together, their future, and how happy they would be. Did she not want that? Did she want someone else?

Really, any other woman would have jumped at the chance to be his mate, regardless of the reason why he wanted her. Women were always throwing themselves at him, practically begging for him to mate them, even though he basically ignored their existence. He never gave them any encouragement, any reason to think he might be interested, but still they pursued him. Now, after spending months pursuing Kagome, she'd rejected him! The pain of it was immense, and the fact that she disappeared almost immediately afterwards only made it worse. She not only refused to be his mate, but she apparently couldn't stand to be in his presence either!

He cursed himself for confessing to her under such circumstances. He should have never told her he desired her as his mate mid-seduction. She probably thought he was lying in an attempt to have his way with her. He didn't doubt that the thought crossed her mind. He should have planned; taken her to a beautiful place and told her she was even more stunning than the scenery. He should have romanced her, perhaps with a candlelit dinner, before admitting that he wanted her forever and asking if she would do him the honor of becoming his mate. Maybe that would have gotten better results.

Sango hadn't been any help, either. When she had returned without Kagome, he interrogated her, but all she would say was that Kagome went home for a while, that she needed time to think. She refused to divulge what they had talked about that led to her decision to leave, and she declined to give him any kind of time frame for her return. She was absolutely the least helpful being he had ever come across, and he would have reveled in torturing Sango until she talked, if she wasn't Kagome's friend. Since she was, the slayer got off easy with just a murderous glare.

The remaining members of the group had decided to head back to Edo, so that when Kagome did return, they would be there and she wouldn't have to wait for them. Sesshoumaru had led, pushing them to go faster and with fewer breaks, than they ever had before. His anger and hurt were warring in his mind and heart for dominance, and he had to find a distraction, so traveling was it.

Once they arrived in the village, the taiyoukai had gone directly to the well and hadn't left the area since. He spent his time alternating between two things: he would sit against a tree and glare daggers at the time portal, almost as if he wished it would burst into flames, then he would rise and begin to pace around the well, needing some kind of physical outlet for his frustrations.

Inuyasha had returned the previous day and the hanyou immediately realized something was wrong. Sesshoumaru had never known him to be so observant, but his emotional distress was hard to hide, so maybe it was just that obvious. Inuyasha had approached and attempted to gloat, only to be beaten within an inch of his life and sent sailing back towards the village. The taiyoukai almost wished his half-brother would return again so that he could work out some more of the anger and pain growing inside, festering in his heart. He needed her to return. He needed to find a way to fix this.

Unknown to Sesshoumaru, Kagome was pacing around the well in a very similar way in her own time. She was ready to return to the past, she just had to work up the nerve to face Sesshoumaru. The miko was terrified. As soon as she passed through the time portal into the past, her future - her life - would be decided. Everything rested upon his nose and what would happen when he finally smelled her natural scent. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. She would find out if she would become his mate based solely on how she smelled. It was ridiculous!

She wondered if he was angry that she left. She knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but she couldn't help it. She had been scared and overwhelmed, and she couldn't stand to sit around the campsite with him so close after hearing what he'd said to her. It had been so hard to tell him no at the spring, even temporarily, and Sango was right. If she just flat out denied him, she could be robbing him of his happiness in the same way she feared accepting would do. She and Sesshoumaru both needed to know for sure if she was his true mate or not. Only then could they decide what to do.

She had a good idea of what would happen if her scent were the right one, the thought of which sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. If it was the wrong scent, however, the heartbreak might just kill her. She'd finally found a man who saw her for who she truly was, who wanted her for more than her ability to detect jewel shards, who cared about her. Losing him again, even though he might still want her, would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Walking away to make sure he could have his true happiness when it finally came along... she wasn't sure how she would do it, but was determined to anyway. She would not mate him if she wasn't the one.

The miko sighed and shoved away her thoughts. She needed to do this and putting it off wouldn't make it any easier. She didn't doubt he was waiting for her and the longer she made him wait the worse it would be. It was time to face the music, to go through the well and learn her fate. Kagome hauled up every bit of courage she held inside and clung to it desperately before jumping into the past.

The magic of the well washed over the clearing and Sesshoumaru froze mid-step. She was back! He turned to stare at the time portal, and decided not to jump in and collect her this time. He wasn't sure if such a thing would be welcome right now. Instead, he waited as she slowly climbed to the top. The taiyoukai took in a deep breath, hoping to soothe himself with the familiar aromas that always clung to her, and frowned. She carried absolutely no scent, something that, up until that point, he hadn't known was possible.

Finally Kagome came into sight, her eyes scanning the clearing before coming to rest on Sesshoumaru. "You were waiting for me?"

"Did you think I would not?" His tone was cold, but his eyes still welcomed her back. No matter how much she'd hurt him, he cared too much about her to let her see his anger. "You ran away."

Kagome sighed as she saw pain flicker in his golden orbs. She'd known that her abrupt disappearance would affect him, and she hated herself for it. "I... I needed time to think."

"I would have given it to you. You did not have to leave."

"No," the miko sighed again. "I had to go. I needed to talk to my mother and there was something important I had to do."

He nodded at her before asking the question burning in his mind. "Have you made a decision?"

"Not yet," she said softly, her hands shaking with her nervousness.

"And yet you returned. Why is it that you carry no scent?"

Kagome smiled brightly at him and his heart skipped a beat. Gods, she was so beautiful. He wasn't sure he would be able to live without her. He had decided days ago that even if she denied him, he would never leave her side. He couldn't. If she was uncomfortable with his presence, then he would give her space, but he would always be near. He would protect her and do all he could to ensure her happiness, even if it wasn't with him. He would do this because he knew he would never be able to walk away. He had to know that she was safe and cared for, because not knowing would kill him.

"That's a secret. Before I tell you, I need something from you."

"Anything," he said without a moment's hesitation. He meant it too. She could ask anything of him and he would give it to her.

"I... I need you to promise me. Promise me that, if I let you smell my natural scent, you won't lie to me. No matter how much you may still want me, I can't be with you if I'm not the one. I need to know that you won't tell me I am if I'm not."

"On my honor, I swear I will never lie to you, Kagome. And if you are the one, my true mate, will you agree to mate this Sesshoumaru."

"Yes," she whispered. She was practically begging the Gods to give her this, this one thing just for her. She wanted him more than life itself; loved him with all her heart and soul. She needed him to tell her yes, because she didn't know if she could handle it if she had to walk away.

Kagome sucked in a breath to steel her nerves before allowing the spell masking her scent to drop.

The sweet scent of vanilla, mixed with that of a mid-summer's thunderstorm, filled the clearing. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and then he threw back his head and let out a deafening, heart-wrenching howl that seemed to echo throughout the entire forest.

Kagome's face dropped and her head lowered, before she turned and started her short walk back to the well. She couldn't stay here right now. She couldn't see him, knowing he was forever out of her reach. Her forward progress was halted as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Sesshoumaru pulled her back against his chest, holding her close.

"Where are you going, Mate?" he purred sensually in her ear.

The miko jerked in surprise, pulling out of his arms so she could face him. "But... the howl. I thought..."

"It is tradition to announce to the world when one finds their one true mate, and I have."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Do you not wish to be this Sesshoumaru's mate? Why do you refuse to accept that you were meant for me? Why do you continue to question it?"

"It's just... nothing good ever happens to me. I always think it might, but in the end, it never does. This... I don't deserve this."

Sesshoumaru closed the small distance between them, burrowing one hand into her hair before pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. "You most certainly do deserve this. I can think of no other I could want. Only you, Kagome. You are mine."

A small smile pulled at her lips as she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Does that make you mine too then?"

"Of course. This Sesshoumaru belongs to you; mind, body, heart, and soul."

"I... I love you, puppy."

Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile. "And I you, my mate. My delicious mate. You smell absolutely edible."

Kagome blushed a deep red but smiled. "Is that so? Maybe you should show me."


End file.
